microsoft_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Microsoft Money
Microsoft Money was Microsoft's personal finance software. It was designed for computers using the Microsoft Windows operating system, though versions for Windows Mobile were also available (available for Money 2000-2006 on select versions of Windows Mobile, up to, but not including, Windows Mobile 5.0). The last version, released in August 2007, was called Microsoft Money Plus and came in four editions: Essentials, Deluxe, Premium and Home & Business. On 10 June 2009, Microsoft announced that it would discontinue sales of the software on 30 June 2009.Statement from Microsoft on the discontinuation of Microsoft Money Localization There were versions of Microsoft Money for the U.S., U.K., France, Japan, Canada and an International English edition for other English speaking countries. However, Microsoft had not updated the U.K., French and international editions since Money 2005. The last Canadian version was Money 2006. There were also localized versions for other countries, such as Russia, Brazil, Germany and Italy. However, these versions were discontinued due to what was believed to be an insufficient user-base to justify the expense of localization for more recent versions or the expense to integrate support for the national online-banking standard like HBCI in Germany. History The first version of Microsoft Money dated back to 1991 and was originally part of the Microsoft Home series. Chronology of Personal Computer Software To celebrate Windows 95's release and to promote the advantages of a native Windows 95 application, Money 95 was available as a free web download from Microsoft's web site between 24 August 1995 and 31 October 1995. Users also had the option of paying $9.95 USD plus tax (for US residents) or $14.95 CAD plus tax (for Canadian residents) for CD-ROM or 3.5" floppy disk media along with a hard copy user's manual during that promotional period. This was requested either through a promotional mail-in card (was distributed in stores) or calling Microsoft directly. The freely downloaded (moneyweb.exe) version was the same as the paid 3.5" floppy disk version but no user's manual was available. The CD-ROM version included Multimedia Catalog (an electronic catalog of Microsoft products available at that time) and an online user's manual. Users who took advantage of this (media cost + freight cost) only version did not receive the retail box, but the contents were the same as the ones sold in stores. Windows NT 3.51 was also supported. Microsoft's Money Gets Early Responses Release history Due to Microsoft's propensity to market product versions using the year number rather than the actual version number, the version number reported in the About dialogue may not actually reflect that of the packaging of the distribution media. Note that a version 13.x was never created. Discontinuation of Money In August 2008, Microsoft announced that it would discontinue the practice of releasing a new version of the product each year, and as such had no version planned for 2009. Additionally, the company announced that they would be no longer shipping boxed versions of Microsoft Money to retail stores, instead selling the product only through online downloads. Full Money 2009 Announcement On 10 June 2009, Microsoft announced that it would be ending development of Money. The company plans to discontinue sales of Money by 30 June 2009, however will continue to support the product until 31 Jan 2011. The company cited the changing needs of the marketplace as the reason for Money's demise, stating that "demand for a comprehensive personal finance toolset has declined." Money FAQ Product activation servers used for Money 2007 and up will also be deactivated after January 31, 2011, effectively not allowing these affected versions to be reinstalled after that date. Release of Money Plus Sunset On 17 June 2010, Microsoft announced the released Money Plus SunsetMoney Plus Product Page. Money Plus Sunset is a version of Money Plus Deluxe and Money Plus Home & Business that does not require online activation. Notes and references See also *Comparison of accounting software External links * What Is Microsoft Money Plus Sunset? * Microsoft Money Home Page * Microsoft Money 1.0 Screenshots * Money Plus Sunset Page ar:مايكروسوفت موني de:Microsoft Money es:Microsoft Money fr:Microsoft Money ko:마이크로소프트 머니 id:Microsoft Money it:Microsoft Money ja:Microsoft Money pl:Microsoft Money pt:Microsoft Money ru:Microsoft Money tr:Microsoft Money zh:Microsoft Money Category:Accounting software Money Category:Pocket PC software Money